no_evilfandomcom-20200214-history
A Good Deal
A Good Deal is the twenty-second episode of No Evil. Plot Synopsis The episode begins with Ichabod in human form, sitting on a bed in the attic of a house. As he gets up, piano music begins to play and he walks over to a mirror, covering it wholly with the blanket that was already on it. He then looks at something under the bed, grabbing it, revealing it to be his old wig as he says so. A cockroach then comes out of the wig, him saying "Ugh!" and dropping it in the process. The cockroach then flies off, in front of the window, landing on it, with Icky looking on as the clock ticks louder and louder, then ringing as the camera changes to a display a chandelier and a clock, then a fire in the cihmney and then a disgruntled Icky who gets breakfast from a woman. She kisses him, with Icky revealing that it's his mother as he thanks her. She tells him that it's so nice to have him home and that she has left his room the same. She then asks if he found his old wig, with Icky confirming but stating that it had a cockroach in it, so he did not put it on. As he says that, the camera changes to Paula - also in human form - drinking soup. She first has a happy face, but then it changes to disgruntled when she hears about the cockroach in his wig. He thanks his mother once more for the breakfast, then informs her that they really ought to stop by Tlaloc's fountain to see if Xochiquetzal is there. She tells him to do come back so they can have a proper chat, to which he says he will as he pushes the chair back to the table, with Paula looking on. The duo left the home and the next scene shows them sitting on the fountain, with a multitude of people around them in the fore- and background. Icky tells Paula that Xochiquetzal isn't at the fountain yet, then sighing and telling himself that he knew he ought to have made Chalchiutlicue bring the fork. Two people walk by, looking at them, with Icky looking back, only for them to avoid the eye contact in an awkward manner as they continue their walk. Paula then asks what a cockroach means, to which Icky asks her what she means, with Paula saying "You know" and then saying "bad omens" in a spooky voice. He drly responds by saying that it's the usual, which is death or illness. He then continues that that's probably direct causation rather than a warning from the universe, proclaiming that cockroaches are filthy creatures. As he tells the story, Paula's face goes from happy to annoyed, as a man calls Icky's name and tells him he hasn't seen him since graduation. He then goes on that he almost had not recognised him with, then refuses to mention what it is, and asks him if he finally has found a sweetheart. He stutters as he says no and tells him that it's only an acquaintance of his, the man then laughing and says that he knew he'd beat him to it, telling him that he married "his Julia" last spring, that that makes him the last of his class and that he should hurry up. Icky tells him that he has a lot to do, with the man replying that he always is working far too hard, he needs to relax and that that was the only thing his "mad" sister had right. As he says all of this, Paula looks at him with a skeptical look, then the man tells Icky that there's going to be an ice skating get together and that he hopes to see him there, then walks off. Paula likes the idea and says "Let's go!", with Icky being surprised and telling her that they have a job to do. She tells him that it's happening where they are supposed to meet Xochiquetzal anyway and wonders if they could get a "shinney" game going. Happy by the idea, she tells him to stay by the fountain as she goes to get some skates, then walks off. The camera then focuses on Paula as she walks through the town, with accordion music that begins to play. She looks to her right and sees a shop, with a woman looking at the dresses. Then she looks to her left as she sees two people outside talking to each other in front of a shop. Then she looks in front to see the jackalope salesman from the last episode, trying to pull a role as the animal resists. She asks him if he's having troubles, to which he loses the pull and the jackalope runs off. As he sits in the snow, he stands up and tells her that she was with "that woman" (referring to Kajortoq) and that she has to help him. He continues and says that his jackalopes ran off when Kitty's blankets were put on them. Paula laughs, then asks him if he tried to "pull a fast one", him replying "Yes of course" and "Old man forbid" that he tries to make a living in this city. She then asks him if he's tried doing something he's good at because she finds that you don't have to do as much pretending that way. He looks at her annoyed, with Paula then saying that she's willing to make a deal with him. She tells him that she will round up his jackalopes for two pair of ice skates. Annoyed, he accepts. The camera pans to three jackalopes gnawing on a wooden pillar as music begins to play. They notice Paula, who stands in front of them with a pair of ropes. Villagers look on as the camera closes up on Paula's face and eyes in three shots to capture her commitment, then the jackalopes run off in seperate directions. She tries to catch one who runs to her, but he jumps up on a roof and runs away, Paula following it closely. Two people inside a shop notice it as it runs on the roof, with Paula running after it. The jackalope then jumps off the roof and stands still, with Paula emerging from the crowd behind it in a diving fashion to capture it, holding it with a rope. She is then seen tying up the feet of the first jackalope, as the second one jumps on her head, annoying her. The animal looks at her, then runs off with Paula in pursuit. She grabs a log with her foot, ties ropes ropes to two out of three logs in total off camera and chucks them at the running jackalope, stopping it dead in its tracks. She pulls the ropes to prevent it from running either left or right, trapping him between the logs and Paula, who looks on in glee. The jackalope then runs towards her, jumping over her, with Paula throwing a rope as he does that, catching it in the process. She ties up the second jackalope, with one still on the loose. She sees him and runs after it, throws her rope at it, only to realise this one is not resisting anymore, instead sitting still. The music ends as she inspects the jackalope, with the salesman interrupting her research by giving her the ice skates, telling Paula that it cost him a fortune. She asks if skates really cost a fortune, with the man telling her that the cobbler, as it turns out, is one of his old clients, and to buy the skates he had to reimburse her for "damages". Banjo music starts to play as Paula then understands it, saying that that would explain "this" (the obedient jackalope), to which he replies that the one she just caught is not one of the mad ones. She tells him "Well... not anymore", the screen cutting to black, ending the episode. Appearances * Ichabod * Paula * Clark * Ichabod and Calamity's Mother Credits In Video Cast * Warlordofnoodles (Ichabod and Calamity's Mother) * Mr. Shoes (Icky's Chum) * T.L. Jones (Jackalope Salesman) * Sushijustask (Paula) Crew * Warlordofnoodles (Animation and Coloring) * Mr. Shoes (Music and Sound Design) * ChirpChirp (Additional Coloring) In Description Cast * Warlordofnoodles (Kajortoq, Chalchiutlicue) * Mr. Shoes (Huehuecoyotl, Amaroq) * MrMexicanFoodIsGood (Ichabod) * Rachel the flying (Wrip) * T.L.Jones (Vinkle) * Sushijustask (Paula) * Dr. Awesomesauce (Charles) * Starshine (Angel) * Specks (Chief McCoy) * Chirp Chirp (Chief Hatfield, Frida) * Masquerader (Quetzalcoatl) * WoolyWorld (Jose) * Jas (Xochipilli) * Squidjoose (Marshal) Crew * Kaishu mennella (Art Help) * Dee S. (Art Help) * Elizabeth Lingo (Art Help) Notes & trivia * This is the first time we meet Icky's human friends. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:No Evil Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 (Episodes) Category:Videos